


Missing the Point

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [17]
Category: Justified
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Euphemisms, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Tim has a bet with Raylan and Rachel.





	Missing the Point

"Tim! Where the hell have you been?" Art demanded.

Tim, late to the briefing yet again, placed his coffee mug down on the conference table and shrugged. "Cleaning my rifle in the bathroom."

"In the bathroom? Jesus, Tim!"

Tim gave him a look. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

Raylan gave a strangled cough. Art glanced at him. Rachel was staring straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"All right," Art said returning to the business at hand.

When Art had left the room Raylan finally gave a snort of laughter and Rachel dissolved into giggles.

"Pay up," Tim said. "Five days as agreed. Five times I've told Art I've been masturbating on work time and five times he's completely missed the point and not scolded me for beating off in the bathroom."

"Euphemisms feels like cheating," Raylan groused, handing over the cash.

"You should have been more specific with the rules."

Raylan shrugged. "I was pretty drunk when we came up with the rules."

"If it helps, I really have masturbated every single time," Tim said. "Wouldn't want to be lying to the boss."

"Fuck!" Rachel said, tossing her money onto the table. "Pick that up yourself!"

Tim laughed. "I washed my hands!"


End file.
